The connection of lateral pipes to buried main pipes is a problem encountered in many new areas where new homes are being built and lateral pipes must be connected to the buried main pipe. The present methods for making this connection involve the digging of an access hole big enough to permit a person to enter a large open cut or excavated pit to make the lateral service connection.
Another disadvantage of present methods is the accurate location of the depth of the main line pipe and the slope of the main line pipe relative to the ground surface.
Another disadvantage of present prior art methods is the lack of a cutting tool which cuts a hole in the main pipe, fits within the main line pipe, and holds the lateral pipe to the main line pipe while adhesive or other attachment means are cured.
Another disadvantage of present prior art tools is the inability of the tool to centrifugally operate flanges that spread outwardly within the main pipe and hold the lateral pipe to the main pipe during the time that an adhesive or other material is cured and hardened.
Another disadvantage of present devices is the inability to remove tools from inside the main and lateral pipes after the connection is made.
Therefore a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved connection between the lateral and main pipe and method for making that connection.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a connection between a lateral and main pipe and method for making same which does not require a person to enter an access hole to make the connection.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a connection between a lateral and a main pipe and a method for making same which shows accurate location of depth of the main line pipe and the slope of the main line pipe relative to the ground surface.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved connection between a lateral and a main pipe and method for making same that provides a tool for cutting a hole in the main pipe.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved connection between the lateral and the main pipe which includes a tool capable of fitting within the main line pipe and holding the lateral pipe to the main line pipe while adhesive cures and hardens.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a tool that has a centrifugally operating flange that spreads outwardly within the main pipe and holds the lateral pipe to the main pipe during the time that the adhesive cures and hardens.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a tool that is removable from inside the main and lateral pipes after the connection is made.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an apparatus that is efficient in operation, durable in use and economical to manufacture and operate.